


Word Play

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it hurt terribly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday fic for [](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[fireseraph](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/).

“Does it hurt terribly?”

Frodo looked up at Sam’s concerned face and then down at his maimed hand. “Oh. Oh, yes. Perhaps you could rub my arm a bit? It takes away some of the pain.”

“Of course,” Sam said, taking Frodo’s hand gently in his lap to rub the sore muscles of Frodo’s arm.

Peaking through the crack of the door, Merry and Pippin remained unseen.

“Frodo’s a clever one, hey?” Merry whispered.

“Aye. Although, I think Sam was just looking for the opportunity. The two of them have been dancing around one another ever since they came back.”


End file.
